Conventional humidifiers are common household electronic appliances to enhance the moisture content in the air. Existing humidifiers are mainly designed and confined to have a single water reservoir for the water supply of the appliance. When in need, for example, for larger space such as an office and a classroom, a humidifier having a larger water reservoir is required. However, a larger size humidifier often is heavy, bulky and takes up countertop space, it is often too heavy to refill water and causes spilling during the refill process.
Existing humidifiers such as the ones in U.S. Pat. No. 8,777,187 and U.S. PG-Pub 2016/0356514, both disclose having a water level controlling device connected to a draining device. In both disclosed humidifiers, the water supply/storage unit and its capacity is limited. Furthermore, the mist output unit is centrally positioned in which the water supply/storage unit surrounds and embraces the mist output unit.
One of the many disadvantages of the above-mentioned conventional and existing humidifiers includes the incapability to expand or adjust the water storage capacity due to their single water reservoir setup. And even if one attempts to enlarge the single water reservoir, another disadvantage arises; that is, due to the configuration of the water supply/storage unit and the mist output unit mentioned above, the conventional and existing humidifiers can be heavy, bulky and take up much of the countertop space, overall presenting undesirable design and nonpractical use.
Accordingly, it is thus an object of the present disclosure to provide a humidifier with stackable and detachable water reservoirs for an easy water refill mechanism as well as providing the capability for expanding its water storage capacity.